The love of two HiME
by The Impostor
Summary: The two who deserved each other, but didn't get each other... 50 sentences of MaiNat


**A/N: Well, I wanted to do a MaiNat fic, but I couldn't get the inspiration, thus I'm doing 50 sentences, which are not connected.**

* * *

**1. Air:** Their kisses lasted for minutes at a time, with Mai and Natsuki only stopping for air.

**2. Dance:** At their prom, Mai and Natsuki danced together after their respective dates abandoned them.

**3.** **Memory:** Mai had loved Natsuki for as long as she could remember.

**4. Box:** Mai gasped when she saw the small box in Natsuki's hand.

**5. Coffee:** There were three things Natsuki couldn't live with out: mayonnaise, coffee, and Mai.

**6. Wish: **Mai and Natsuki's fondest wish was to spend all of eternity together.

**7. Chocolate:** Mai tasted chocolate on Natsuki's lips, which made their kiss even better.

**8. Cold:** Mai was hardly ever cold in the winter, thanks to her and Natsuki's cuddling sessions.

**9. Red:** Natsuki had grown strangely fond of the color red, it reminded her of Mai.

**10.** **Wedding: **Mai and Natsuki's wedding was simple, but beautiful.

**11. Earth:** Mai would take Natsuki over everything else on earth.

**12. End: **"Why did it have to end!?" Sobbed Mai, her tears spilling over a picture of Natsuki.

**13. View: **Having Mai sleep next to her blocked Natsuki's view out her window, but honestly Natsuki liked it better that way.

**14. Fire: **Mai radiated fire, and for Natsuki, that was in more ways than one.

**15. Touch: **Natsuki's touch nearly drove Mai insane.

**16. Flying:** Natsuki loved flying on Kagutschi, and Mai was always willng to give her a ride.

**17. Talk: **Mai and Natsuki's favorite part of the day was in the late afternoon, when they simply sat and talked.

**18. Dream: **Mai had dreamed of this moment time and again, but she never imagined that Natsuki would actually reciprocate her feelings.

**19. Grave:** "I hope you like them." Sobbed Natsuki, placing flowers on Mai's grave.

**20. Despair: **After Shizuru left her, Natsuki fell into despair, but Mai saved her.

**21. Head: **It was adorable really, Mai asleep with her head in Natsuki's lap.

**22. Journey:** Mai singing "Don't Stop Believin'" on karaoke made Natsuki laugh, and yet she found it sweet all the while.

**23. Question: **Natsuki never regretted popping the question to Mai, not even once.

**24. Strength: **Mai always gave Natsuki the strength she needed.\

**25. Mask:** Mai had to mask her displeasure at seeing Natsuki with Shizuru

**26. Jump: **Upon hearing that Mai broke up with Tate, Natsuki jumped for joy.

**27. Mayonnaise: **Natsuki's love of mayonnaise annoyed Mai from time to time, but she put up with it; Natsuki was worth it.

**28. Forgotten:** "I promise you Mai, you'll never be forgotten." Reassured Natsuki.

**29. Jewel: **To Natsuki, Mai was worth far more than any Jewel.

**30. Peace: **Mai gave Natsuki a sense of peace that had eluded her for so long.

**31. Smirk: **Natsuki smirked, she knew Mai would abandon Tate sooner or later.

**32. Beginning:** Leaving Tate and Shizuru gave Mai and Natsuki the new beginning they needed, together.

**33. Stupidity: **"I really was stupid to ever like Tate. " Thought Mai as she melted into Natsuki's embrace.

**34. Regret:** Natsuki's greatest regret was that she had never confessed her feelings to Mai.

**35. Fever:** When she saw Natsuki, Mai's emotions rose to a fever pitch.

**36. Secret: **It pained Mai to keep her relationship with Natsuki a secret, but it had to be done...

**37. Lies: **Mai's feelings for Tate were lies; she wanted Natsuki to be happy, and it would seem she'd be happier with Shizuru.

**38. Gift: **Mai and Natsuki couldn't pay for any gifts for each other, but as long as they were together, it didn't matter.

**39. Share:** Mai and Natsuki shared everything these days...

**40. Fall: **Mai and Natsuki were always ready to catch each other when one of them fell.

**41. Stable:** With her dark past, and her failed affair with Shizuru, Mai was the only thing keeping Natsuki stable.

**42. Strange:** Mai had never felt this way about a girl before; her feelings for Natsuki were strange in the best possible way.

**43. Nuance:** Mai couldn't just be frank with Natsuki, dating her required nuance

**44. Heaven: **With Mai by her side, Natsuki was in heaven.

**45. Natural: **Being with Natsuki felt more natural for Mai than being with Tate.

**46. Horizon:** Natsuki flew on Kagutschi across the horizon, and Mai couldn't help but smile.

**47. Highway: **Mai and Natsuki's first road trip together was the best two weeks of their lives, the bonds between them grew even stronger on that highway.

**48. Virtuous: **In the end, Mai's virtue is what won Natsuki.

**49. Lock: **Natsuki was the key that unlocked the closet Mai had been in for years.

**50. Supernova:** Mai was her supernova; Natsuki couldn't help but love the energy she radiated.


End file.
